The present invention relates generally to a vehicle seat structure applicable for two-door type passengers' vehicle which has only a pair of front doors. More specifically, the invention relates to a strucutre of vehicle front seat structure applicable for two-door type vehicle, which front seat is integrally inclinable for forming passage for passenger seating in rear seat.
Generally, the two-door type vehicle having only front doors is provided with inclinable front seat for forming passage for the passengers seating in the rear seat. In conventional construction of such inclinable seat, each front leg of the vehicle seat is pivoted onto the vehicle floor panel so that it permits rotation of the vehicle seat thereabout. In this construction, the rear leg of the seat is necessarily releasable from the floor seat so as not to interfere with inclination of the seat. Each rear leg of the conventional seat construction is fixedly secured to the seat supporting frame. Therefore, when the seat is inclined, the rear leg protrudes backwardly from the rear end of the seat to possibly interfere with the passenger passing therethrough or to injure the passengers' foot.